Os Simpsons: Road Rage
The Simpsons Road Rage é um jogo criado pela Electronic Arts para PS2, Gamecube, X-Box e Game Boy Advanced. Sobre o Jogo O jogador pode ir no modo Road Rage, que consiste em trabalhar de taxista para conseguir dinheiro, podendo comprar personagens ou locais; no modo multiplayer, onde o jogador compete com seus amigos; há também o Mission Mode, onde você tem que vencer missões com objetivos variados. E, por último, o modo Sunday Drive, onde o jogador pode explorar o cenário livremente. Com data de estréia em 07/12/2002. Personagens jogáveis Homer Simpson no Sedan da família. Bart Simpson no Honor Roller. Lisa Simpson no Electaurus. Marge Simpson no Canyonero. Abe Simpson no Shrinners Cart. Os carros asseguir devem ser desbloqueados com o dinheiro ganhado: Willie no seu Trator. Krusty no Klown Kar. Apu no Sports Car. Barney no Rei Escavadeira. Moe no Moe sedan. Otto no Ônibus escolar. Ned Flanders no Station Wagon. Chefe Wiggum no carro da polícia. Snake no Li'l Bandit. John Frink no Flying Car. Reverendo Lovejoy no Book Burning Mobile. Homer Escavadeira no Sr. Escavadeira. O carro asseguir deve ser desbloqueado no Mission Mode: Homer Simpson no Car Built for Homer. Níveis, ou fases Os níveis do jogo aparecem na mesma ordem que aqui estão relatados. Você precisa passar de todos os níveis para completar o jogo. Os níveis são esses: Terraço Sempre Verde Distrito de Entretenimento Springfield Dam Usina Nuclear de Springfield Parte Sul Montanhas de Springfield Feriados Nestas datas, se a data do seu videogame estiver certa, serão desbloqueadas as seguintes roupas para os respectivos personagens: Ano Novo: Krusty Ano-Novo 25/12: Apu Natal (Repare que Apu é hindu; ele não comemora o Natal) 31/10: Bart Halloween Ação de Graças: Nesse feriado, apenas dos EUA, abra Marge ação de graças. Missões Willie's Paper Shredder-Use Willie para destruir bancas de jornal pelo cenario Homer on the Run-Use Bart para levar Homer ate o trabalho sem bater no Sr Burns Barney's Rage-Use Barney pra derrubar algums mascotes de futebol Otto's driving test-Use Otto para destruir alguns semaforos Snake's day off-Use Snake para derrubar algums conteiners de lixo toxico They never take me alive!-Use Abe para destruir algumas caixas de correio Save the Hovercar-Use John Frink numa corrida contra o tempo para a prefeitura Not the trees-Use Lisa para derrubar pilhas de arvores derrubadas Krusty's Escape-Use Krusty para destruir todas os localizadores Burns Arena-Use Homer para destruir todas as estatuas no jardim da mansao burns Modo fácil de conseguir o Car Built for Homer Para conseguir o Car Built for Homer, você deve vencer todas as missões do Mission Mode. Ou não? Para abri-lo facilmente, perca as missões, e depois de um certo número de perdas, você poderá pulá-las. Faça isso em todas, menos na última, que ainda é possível abrir o Car Built for Homer. Curiosidades *No Terraço Sempre Verde, pode ser visto um outdoor escrito:"Campeonato de Skate" (skate Championship), possivelmente é uma referência ao próximo jogo de Simpsons: Simpsons Skateboarding. *''The Simpsons Road Rage'' foi tão similar ao jogo Crazy Taxi, que a Sega ameaçou processar os criadores do jogo. *Outro jogo similar é o The Simpsons Hit & Run. Da Vivendy Uneversal. *A trilha sonora da versão de Gameboy Advance é completamente diferente(E até melhor na minha opinião) Trailer do jogo 6W4MIXQ6OBU Galeria Arquivo:80210_full.jpg Arquivo:80211_full.jpg Arquivo:99957_full.jpg Arquivo:ImagesCA0DIHYE.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_Road_Rage2029264849.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_road_rage_hr_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsonsroadrage_1203_790screen001.jpg Arquivo:Simpsonsroadrage_1213_790screen002.jpg Arquivo:The_simpsons_road_rage_dvd_ntsc-5btheps2games5d.jpg Arquivo:The-Simpsons-Road-Rage.png Arquivo:0001.jpg Categoria:Jogos